User talk:C5l6t4
Welcome Hi, welcome to the C5l6t4! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr mwvhiu1cFx1sgh4k9o1 500.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 05:05, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but there's to be no celestial beings on this wiki, such as angels, gods, and what you described. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Take Over is given "Souls" from what the user assimilates. They need to have assimilated something for it to work. Angel Soul is granted through angels, which are a no-no. By the way, we had a crackdown on Angel Soul here, if you see it on any articles, I must've missed some so can you do me a favour and report them to me please? ANYWAY, welcome to the wiki, I hope you have fun here! Hmm...if you want an idea for Take Over, how about you do something like Fairy Soul? We had a discussion about fairies a few weeks ago and we decided including them is okay. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna remove all the stuff from the Take Over page- we'd be here forever listing each Take Over, and I had the user of Angel Soul remove it some time ago (did I ever tell you about the time we had to delete every slayer magic except five that made sense?). Anyway, I'd change the Fairy Soul spells- general a Soul has to do with the assimilated beast, like Elfman's Beast Soul being different monsters, Lisanna's Animal Soul being different animals, and Mira's Satan Soul being different demons. I suggest you look up different types of fairies. Anyway, if your characters are powerful, like Natsu level, they need to be 18 or over. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey When it comes to magic (spirits are part of that domain), Perchan is who you want to speak with. Direct that question to her. BTW, welcome to the wiki and sorry for the delayed response. 14:15:43 Tue I see, that's good. Yes, that is my job, but the specifics of magic are Perchan's domain. A long while ago, we divided the labor to make sure we don't step on each other's toes -- by we, I mean the admins. And no problem. 14:50:56 Tue Well, for one, you should add your property template on the article. You shouldn't add the My Cake template if there's no property template- otherwise people won't know who doesn't want them to use the article. Anyway, as I said, there shouldn't be elements assigned to fairy soul unless there's elemental fairies. You should use actual fairies- for example, go here for a list of what you can do. And that's about it, really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, they are :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:19, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I was interested in dealing with requipping swords and daggers as well as textiles. Outfits that gave them an advantage and not armor. I have a character who is insanely skilled with a blade and she uses requip but not for armor just for her swords and I saw your page. I looked at it a little bit and I was interested in it. Then I looked at your contributions to see if you were still relatively active. When I noticed you weren't I asked Per if I could take over the page. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 14:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Oh man, this is a flashback to my noobie days. Yes I remember I did take over Requip: The swordsman during a phase of "let's have a requip style for everything", and eventually I think I forgot that it had been a taken over page to begin with. I'm deeply sorry and as for how to get it back I've been talking with the admin User:Ash9876 and they will be able to restore it and roll it back to how it was before I ever laid a finger on it. However, he will not be on for about 12-15 hours from when I make this post due to time zones, but I will try to see if any of the other admins are available to get it done sooner. Once again, I'm very sorry for my earlier actions in deleting the page and I hope that there's no tension between us. Welcome back to the wiki! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] 12:02, April 28, 2017 (UTC) So, the current update that Requip: The Swordsman is still a page but it became a redirect when I turned it into The Swordsman, which was the page I deleted. So, the content that was originally on Requip: The Swordsman, phased over to The Swordsman, which was deleted, meaning that right now, the content is gone, but it can be restored by an admin when they've got the time. I've been working on getting in contact with them and getting it done and I'll let you know when I do, ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Final update: It's back to the way it was before I ever touched it, just under the name The Swordsman, which I do believe you can change yourself. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]]